Champagne High
by CSI-Sidle-Willows
Summary: Catherine invites Sara over for a drink, but what will become of the women after they have consumed two bottles of bubbly? FEMMESLASH SC! If you don't like it then please don't read! R&R por favor! Rated M just in case!


**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI, the characters, or "Champagne High".**

**A/N: This is just something I came up with while I was bored at work. It may be a little on the cheesy side, but I don't care. WARNING: Femmeslash! Read and Review. CSI-Sidle-Willows out!**

The two women had confessed their love for one another…well, with a little help from a couple bottles of champagne. Let's just say they were on a "Champagne High". They recklessly attempted to make their way to her bedroom, but they only managed to get to the hallway. It didn't matter; they just wanted to be able to show their love to each other. They wanted it to be real, to be physical, emotional, and all of the above. They made love in the hallway and the only music that was audible was the beating of their hearts as one.

"I love you Sara Sidle." Catherine whispered into her new lover's ear.

"I love you too Catherine Willows." Sara replied before they dozed off into a pleasant slumber, recalling what had happened earlier that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanna come over to my house for a drink?" The strawberry blond inquired to the workaholic brunette.

"Is that supposed to be a joke Catherine? Did you just think, 'Hey I'll ask the girl with the drinking problem if she wants to have a drink', yeah that's really funny Catherine."

"No, Sara I didn't mean it like that. It's just champagne, you would have to drink nearly a whole bottle to feel anything. Please Sara, just come over so we can work on our friendship."

"Ok, but have you never heard of a champagne high? I heard it makes you do stupid things."

"Oh well, if it makes us do stupid things then we can just laugh at it later. I'll meet you at my place here in a little while, ok?"

"Alright." Sara made her way to the locker room to get her things together. '_Do I have feelings for Catherine? I feel like a damn teenager with a crush when I'm around her. She's straight; she wouldn't want to be with me anyway. Our friendship sucks, hmm…maybe that will change tonight._' She made her way to her Denali to embark on a journey that may change her life, or at least a friendship.

----------------------------------------------

"I'm here Catherine!" Sara said as she knocked on the door.

"I'm coming! Hold on." Catherine said as she checked herself over one more time. _'I hope I look ok for her. Wait, what am I saying? She has to be straight. God I hope she's not. I'm glad Lindsay is staying with a friend tonight. Ok, I'm ready. _She opened up the door to find Sara in a sexy black spaghetti-strap dress that fit her in all the right places.

"You look beautiful Sara! Where did you get that dress?" Catherine just kept the questions coming as Sara entered the house.

"Catherine, slow down. How about we sit down and answer these questions on the couch, instead of in the doorway." Sara said as she took full advantage of the situation and pulled Catherine over to the couch by her shoulders. "Where's Linds?" Sara asked looking around for the pre-teen.

"A friend invited her over to spend the night. That's why I decided to invite you over for a drink and get to know each other a little better. I'll go get the champagne." Catherine stated as she made her way to the kitchen. She returned with two wine glasses and the bottle of bubbly. She poured them enough to get them started.

"So, once again, where did you get that sexy little dress?" Catherine asked as she fixed Sara's strap that was already beginning to fall.

"That little dress shop that you are always raving about." Sara uttered as she blushed.

The friendly banter continued until they realized they had finished two bottles of champagne.

"Are you feeling anything Cath?" Sara questioned as she finished the last drink out of her glass.

"Well we have had two bottles of bubbly, why are you?" Catherine giggled as she tried to pour herself another glass.

"No, I mean between_ us._ Cath, I know we haven't been the best of friends but I think I like you." Sara bashfully stated as she looked down at her glass.

"Well Miss Sara Sidle, I've got news for you! I don't think I like you." She laughed with her last statement. It caused tears to well up in Sara's eyes. "I didn't mean it like that silly. I _know _I like you." Sara looked up as she said this and Catherine had leaned over to kiss away her tears.

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you  
And I never thought it would hurt just to hear  
'I do' and 'I do'  
And I do a number on myself  
And all that I thought to be  
And you'll be the one  
That just left me undone  
By my own, hesitation_

They began to undress each other, but decided they should try to go to the bedroom. So they began their trek to bliss. It was interrupted as they stumbled over something in the hallway, which made them fall. They began to laugh as they compromised on the location and continued to strip each other of their clothes. They started off slow and passionate, but that soon escalated to rapid and rough, just like Catherine liked it. They each took their turns in pleasuring one another until they came together. It was a sight for sore eyes as the two were entangled in a naked beauty on the hallway floor. The women fell asleep in each other's embrace.

_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done._

_Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The women woke up still in the hallway floor. There was still a trail of clothes that led from the living room to the two lovers.

"Good morning sunshine." Catherine said as she turned around to face the brunette.

"Good morning to you Miss Willows." Sara replied as she sent the older woman her trademark gap-toothed smile.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Catherine questioned the younger woman as she began to suck on her earlobe.

"Yes you told me last night, but it never gets old. Did I mention I love you too?" Sara inquired.

"Yes I believe you did. Like you said, it never gets old." Catherine began to kiss behind Sara's ear.

The two stayed like that until it came time for work. "Damn, I wish we could stay like this forever. I don't wanna go to work!"

"Quit you're whining! We can continue this after work. I promise I won't stay late if you don't stay late." Sara implied as she got up to get dressed.

"Sounds perfect!" Catherine acknowledged as she made her way toward Sara to steal one last kiss before work.

"I'll see you tonight at work. Love ya!" Sara called out as they parted ways to get ready for shift.

As they got to work, the team noticed their sudden peace with each other. It was almost eerie; in fact it was downright creepy how well they got along the rest of the shift.

"What's the deal with you two? Y'all normally would have been arguing by now." Nick and Warrick both said in concern of the unexpected outburst of friendliness.

"Nothing's wrong. We can't have a day without fighting or what?" Catherine let her sarcasm be known in her statement.

"Umm…no you can't. That's the whole idea of _normal_." Warrick snapped back.

"What, are you two high? Y'all are acting like it." Nick laid his Texan drawl on thick as he questioned the girls.

"Damn, I _knew_ there was a reason Grissom hired you Nick. Yes we a_re_ high, but not the high you are thinking of. We, are on a champagne high and we are high on each other." The brunette clarified as to why they were acting so peculiar.

"Yeah Nicky! We love each other and if you or anyone else doesn't like it, well then to hell with y'all." Catherine snapped back angrily as if she knew they were going to criticize their relationship.

"Whoa Cath! No it's fine, but we would like a memo before we place bets on who is going to start the fight between you two." Warrick shot back playfully. Everyone was in stitches with his joke about his own self with his gambling problem.

"Good, we will continue this conversation later, but it is the end of shift and I would like to get home." Catherine said as she glanced at Sara.

"Yeah, I bet you would." Nick sarcastically noted. With that the team said their goodbyes and left for their lovely abodes.

Catherine and Sara arrived at the strawberry blonde's house at the same time. As they met at the door, Sara asked, "Where's Lindsay?"

"She's at her aunt's house. Why?" Catherine loved it when Sara asked about Lindsay.

"I was hoping that the three of us could go out sometime. I miss seeing her around here." Sara made a pout on her face.

"She will be here tomorrow I promise." Catherine stated as she opened up the door.

"Now let's try and make it to the bed. I would also like it if there was less alcohol in our systems so we can be fully aware of what's going on, if ya know what I mean." Sara winked towards Catherine as she picked her up and made her way to the bedroom to lay her down. They were no longer on their champagne high, and it was good to know that they had made it to the bedroom. The women made love more than once and fell asleep in the arms of each other.

_Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high_

_and for the million hours that we were  
well I'll smile and remember it all  
then I'll turn and go  
while your story's completed mine is a long way from done._

**A/N: Umm…yeah I'm still not too sure, but I'll let you be the judge of that. The song is "Champagne High" by Sister Hazel, but I only used the parts of the song that I thought fit. It was supposed to be a one shot, but I just got an idea of how to keep it going at least for one more chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! CSI-Sidle-Willows out!**


End file.
